Midnight Calling
by Ken Alexandere de Marquis
Summary: When Hikari decides to end her life one night to unite herself with Takeru, she recieves a phone call from him from the other side. Bad summary, I know, but the fic? RR plz. Based on true experiences of the Supernatural. Drama.Supernatural.Romance


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon whatsoever. If I did, then the show would be so freaking corny n boring thanks to my stupid self lol.

Anyways... this is my very first Digimon so please be nice and enjoy the fic. And just to let you know its scary, so beware for those for you out there that get nightmares easily. Smiles I don't have a spellchecker on my computer or anything so iedit everything with my knowledge on grammer and spelling, just hope I did a good job at it.

Anyways... Enjoy. On with the fic. This part 1 of 3...

Sealed shut in her room.  
Darkness swarmed the tiny room. Also the city of Odaiba.  
Not light entered.  
She was alone.

She was alone with a knife in her hand, she stole the knife from the knife rack in the kitchen while her parents were soundly asleep. Takeru's death shattered her completely and caused her to fall into a bottomless pit of thick darkness, andit also caused her to fall ill. Really ill. They say time will heal wounds, but she doesn't know if time can heal the wounds she bore on her now, wounds so deep,caused by a cold, metallic blade. Comfort is futile forMiyako and the others did their best to cheer her up, to lift her spirit. But in the end, it didn't work. Hikari and Takeru just needed two more years left of their university education before she and Takeru can take each other's hand in marriage. They've been dating since their seventh grade and, yes, they're still together, until now. How is it possible? True love is the answer.

But who would've though death would get in their way of their perfect relationship.

Takeruwas caught in the middle a police chase. Takeru was returning to the apartment he and Hikari were sharing nearby the university, and when Takeru was five minutes away from the apartment, thats when it happened. That night, around the hour of nine o'clock, while he crossed the clear intersection, a huge, hijacked truck came out of nowhere and ran Takeru over,and it collide with a wall of a nearby building, thanks to Takeru being in the way as the hijacker tried to manuver around Takeru. The culprit was stillalive but weak to move as he tried to crawl under the trashed truck before the police arrived. The bad guy caught, but Takeru died and disembark the land of the living. The accident caused a scene, and since it was nearby their apartment, Hikari got the news about the whole incident, but she didn't know of Takeru until she reached the scene. Shepushed her way through the crowd and when she had a clear view, she saw the medical crew putting a torn body into the black zipper bag, along withthe body'sdetached body parts.

"Who's the one that got runned down?" asked one of the police officers.

"According to his driver's lincese in his wallet, his name's Takeru, age twenty, almost twenty-one," said the police officer. "Poor lad, what a horrible way to die..."

Hearing this, Hikari want to vomit while in tears of extreme sadness. What made her really want to vommit on the spot, was the bloodstains and tissue that remained on the ground. She felt sick, dizzy,weak, and dead herself at the moment, so she looked away and ran back to the apartment, where she locked herself up in the darkness and cried her eyes out, cried the night away.

Takeru's death reached the campus the next day,his body was creamated, and in the apartment they shared, family and friends gathered and paid theirfinal respects to Takeru. After the funeral, the whole digidestine crew and their families got together and held a private funeral only for themselves. During the pirvate serviceHikari told her parents: "Mom, Dad, can I stay over with you guys?" her parents looked at her in tears in nodded. "This place...held to much memories... painful memories..."

"I'm going to stay with you too Hikari, and with Mom and Dad, that if its okay," said Taichi as looked at Hikari then to his parents. Hikari, Mr and Mrs. Kamiya nodded in agreement.

"We'll be there if you need us Hikari," said Iori as he appoarched her and place a hand on her shoulder. Hikari looked at the fifteen year old boy and nodded sadly.

"Iori is right Hikari-chan," said Daisuke, "All of us care about,and wedon't know how long you'll remain in this state, but we don't care, we'll help yougetthrough it." Daisuke looked same expect he brushed down his spikey brown hair and left the goggles at home. Ken and Miyako nodded. The rest of the digidestine and their family members nodded. Hikari cried and thanked them all. They all hugged each other as a group and they continued to mourn for Takeru.

Its been a month but she never left the state she was in. She stopped going to school, but her parents didn't mind; she couldn't think straight, she didn't eat much, nor sleep. The times she slept and dreamt, she dreamt of Takeru, but at times she dreamt of the truck, Takerucome back to her alive and well,one time he had a frightening dream of himrising from the dead. But that was only once.The night after the funeral, she dreamt she was walking down the route to the apartment she and Takeru shared,the streetswere deserted and empty in her dream; and just when she was almost five minutes away from the apartment, she heard the truck behind her. The sound engine was deafening, the pipe above the truck blew out souls, humming a hymn of death, whilesome chanted her name. Behind the wheel of the sixteen wheeler she saw no one operating the machine, it was driving itself. Its going to get her. She ran as fast as she could, but as she gain speed, the truck gained tremdous speed. When the apartment was in her view, the truck spun out of control andstruck her, her skull cracked open and her neck snapped during the impact. She woke up sweating and screaming. One time she dreamt she asenteringher parents' apartment, she saw Takeru's corpse sitting down at the dining table chatting happily and laughing with her parents and her brother as she stood there, gasping for air in shock and fear, whilethe tears roll down her cheek. He was missing his right arm, he was covered in dirt, he was pale, he smell likedeath; and she could smell that scent from where she stood. He was dead.

"Hikari-chan," her dad said to her as she stared at Takeru's corpse, "Takeru's back, can't you believe it? and he's living and well." Takeru looked at Hikari and smiled. The smile sent shivers down her spine, it was frightning, it was dead, it was cold, and it was so innocent like a dead child.

Hikari-chan" it said in a cold, death-like whipser as it rose from it's seat and appoarched Hikari slowly. She could see an opening at the side of his stomach which gave her a clear view of the bottom bones of his rib cage. "Aren't you.. going to welcome me home? I've missed you. Did you missed me" it said in the same cold, death-like whisper.

She backed away until her back was against the door. From behind the corpse, her parents and her brother sat at the table,smiling. She looked back at the corpse who kept repeating: "Aren't you.. going to welcome me home? I've missed you.". She covered her ears, got on her kness, and closed her as she cowered and cry in fear. Even though with her ears blocked by her hands, she still could hear the corpse's voice. She woke up again screaming.

There were times when she slept in the daytime, and it brought her nice and peaceful dreams of her and her lover Takeru but it never finished like her nightmares. She would wake up crying and beg Takeru to come back to her in her arms. At times when she could eat, she would take two bites and head off to bed. Sometimes she would look at her old albums that held pictures of her and Takeru when they were together, both so happy and so in love with one another, andhe was alive,her heart achedand she collapsein tears afterwards.

She couldn' take it anymore.

When Takeru was set free, she became trapped. Until finally,one month later,she went into the kitchen quietly during the middle of the night and took out a knife from the knife rack, and took it to her in her room and lock herself up.

And now, here she is, tears in her eyes, the blade of the knife on her left wrist. "Tak..er..u, I'm so so...rry," she crooked out quietly. She closed her eyes tightly. "I'm sorr..y... eve...r..yone..." She applied pressure of the blade and start to run the blade across her wrist. She felt the cold blade slit her skin, she felt the pain so she stopped a quarter after she started. Blood didn't rushed out of the wound, it took its time coming out. She was about to continue when her cellphonechripped loudlyfrom her night stand, causing her to jump. She remember taking out the batteries earlier today so no one can reach her, then why is it ringing? She rushed toward it and hid it under her pillow along with the knife. She unlocked her door and stuck her head outside and scanned the dim, emptyapartment. She could hear her Dad snoring like a lion, as usual, Taichi said that he was at Takeru's Mother's apartment along with Sora and Yamato to help Takeru's Mother move out so she can live with her husband, for they got back together two weeks after Takeru's death, and Taichi's not back forthe door to his room is opened, revealing his empty room.There's no doubt in mind that he's staying over with Takeru's Mother and Yamato, judging by how dark it is outside.

The cellphone rang louder through the pillow but her Mom and Dad didn't seem to notice. She closed the door and locked it. She took out the cellphone and look to see was calling. There was no number. She took out the backcover and saw that the battery wasn't in. Scared but curious, she answered it.

"H-hello?"spoke Hikari into the phone, scared.

Nothing.

Static.

"Hello?" she said again. Then sheheard adistant voice fading in. "Okay now this is scaring me to the bone!" she said, she felt her blood rushing out of her opening, and running down her skin,but she ignored it. The voice was becoming more clear. She felt her heart skipping so many beats, it felt like it could brust out of her chest. She knew that voice. How long haven't she heard that voice?

"No..." she said in disbelief. "No..." Her knees began to buckle and she collpase on the floor, holding onto the phone tight. "Why are you calling me! WHY? THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL!" She was scared, really scared. She started cry. "There's no.. way. No..way.." she starts to feel dizzy, nausea was taking over.

"Hi..kari..-chan" said the voice on the other line.

"Please tell me this can't be happening.. please," she pleaded deseperately in tears. "Please tell me..

"Hi..kari..-chan" repeated the voice.g

There was a pause. "Takeru..." said Hikari finally.

"Hikari...-chan..."

And so ends part one of three... u like..? Yes? No? Maybe so? Is it scary? LOL. PLZ REVIEW! bows respectfully plz! AND NO FLAMES! LOL


End file.
